Unity
by Leumas7
Summary: Nappa has a son. However, he may not feel the need to be a good father. Why? Well you'll just have to read and find out. [Warning: Will have Mature Language and may have Mature Content later on.]


_Freeza Planet 37, January 13th, Age 758_

It was a standard day in the capital city of Freeza Planet 37. Outside, it was a raging storm, black clouds coating the sky, flashes of lightning briefly showing the large, intricate shapes and designs of the cloud and sky, as rain poured down, soaking the buildings and city streets below. In the military sector that resided in lower corner of the city, stood the large building known as the Training Centre. Inside, the daily training session of the mighty Saiyajin, General Nappa, was underway.

On the sides of the training centre, in the observation deck, the commanding medical officer, a black skinned Salarian named Dr. Kasai Meron, walked into the room, and he was soon disgusted to find the room in a mess. There were little sheets of paper scattered around, pens along the floor, and an empty mug on the desk right next to the two way mirror for viewing of the training.

"Oh god, if the higher ups find out about this, they're gonna kill me! Can't believe that good for nothing Isu left his work station in such a mess!" Meron frantically said to himself as he began rushing around the place, picking pens up off the floor, grabbing the sheets of paper and started stuffing them into the drawers, completely oblivious and uncaring to whatever order or purpose that they had. Taking as little time as he could, cutting every possible corner, he was finished and looked around the room, wearing a proud smirk on his face.

"Now, _this_looks presentable!" He proudly proclaimed as he turned and walked out of the room back to his office, proudly marching away. Just as he had left, his subordinate, a violet skinned Turian named Dr. Isu Budō, walked in with a freshly made pot of tea, exhausted and parched from taking notes on Nappa's progress and observing the Saiyajin's training. He looked around the room wide eyed to find the room practically empty. He set the pot down and walked over to one of the drawers, opening it up to find it full of his notes and pens and even his empty mug for his tea, all cluttered in together.

"Damn it Kasai! I don't know how _you _got promoted if all you ever did was just make the place _look _neat!" Budō muttered to himself.

The Turian started picking the notes out of the drawer, and glanced up at the training centre to see Nappa's training, soon finding that he couldn't look away, as a mixture of awe and fear swept over him. The tall, bald burly warrior stood in the centre of the training room, clad in armoured gauntlets and boots and simple khaki slacks, his black furry tail coiling around his waist like a belt. He was surrounded by a pack of small green gremlins, the Saibamen. The little creatures were around him in a circle, brandishing their silver talons and baring their sharp fangs. Nappa had his arms crossed, and was glancing at each one individually. He smirked at their futile attempts at intimidation.

"What? You guys want an invitation or something?" He mockingly stated, not even bothering to look at any one in particular.

One of the Saibamen snapped at this remark and rushed in blindly, fangs and claws at the ready. It had the advantage, as it was rushing up at Nappa's back. Nappa turned to it at the last second and caught it in the ribs with a hard right hook, staggering the foe. Nappa pulled his arm back and repeated with an elbow to the face, knocking out some of the Saibamen's teeth and cracking its cheekbone. Nappa then finished it with a powerful uppercut to the chin, cracking its head back and nearly snapping its head right off of its shoulders, as it flew back and smacked off the cold metal floor, dead as a dodo.

The remaining seven Saibamen circled around Nappa, hoping to find some way to at least survive. Nappa was flashing a sadistic grin at all of them, cracking his knuckles. He was hoping that they'd at least be able to give him a good work-out.

"Come at me already, would 'ya? I bet you little snot-balls won't even make me break a sweat!"

Each one of the little green gremlins was glaring and growling at him. Nappa moved into a fighting stance, ready to take them on.

One Saibamen went for a forward rush and tried to get Nappa with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, but Nappa stepped back to avoid it. Another came up on his left as he went back, aiming for a punch to his face. Nappa moved to the side and avoided that as well, smacking the one to his left with a clean punch to the chest and the other with a well-aimed kick to the chin, sending them both flying back.

"What? That's it?"

Two more dashed to his back, as another dashed to the front. Nappa turned to face the two heading for him, knocking back one with a hard elbow to its side and the other with a straight kick, and then he turned around to strike the last one with a straight uppercut to the chin, flinging it back.

"Oh c'mon, at least try to entertain me!"

Five of the Saibamen were down, and for the count from the looks of it. But they each slowly but surely got back up, ready for a new strategy. They all dashed at him at once.

"Now this is more like it!"

The first two came up at him each with a kick, one aimed high and one aimed low. Nappa ducked from the high one and parried the low with a kick of his own. He was about to counterattack but two more Saibamen were right on top of him, one above ready to slash him with its claws, and one from the side with a roundhouse kick.

Nappa dashed to the side to avoid the claw swipe, and used the momentum to hit the other one with a lariat, sending it flying and crashing into a nearby wall. The remaining four now properly rushed at him, all fighting as a proper team. Nappa was getting into a bit of trouble now. He started blocking, dodging and parrying a wild flurry and punches and kicks from four small fast enemies, all spinning around him like a twister.

Nappa caught a fist from one, blocked a kick from another and was caught in a punch to the gut from one and took a knee to the back of the head. Nappa was getting sick of this now. He slammed his head down onto the one right in front of him, fracturing the Saibamen's skull, killing it almost instantly. He pulled the one whose fist he caught and slammed it into the one at his side, turning as they both flew away.

The only one left was the one behind him and kneed him in the back of the head. Nappa had something special for this one. He swung both arms at both of its sides at once, breaking both of the Saibamen's arms the moment it tried to block. The Saibamen screamed in pain in response.

Nappa then opened his mouth, firing an explosive wave of ki out of his mouth as if he was belching. The beam engulfed the little gremlin before him, incinerating its skin and ripping through its body as it sunk in through its mouth and eye sockets and flowing through its innards, destroying and disintegrating the Saibamen from the inside and out. Unfortunately for it, its brain was the last to be destroyed, so it felt every last ounce of burning white hot pain as it died. The Saibamen screamed as it was destroyed and its charred remains were flung back, flying into the wall and slamming into it so hard that it made a massive dent in it.

Dr. Isu Budō sat silently and watched in both awe and horror. He was practically in shock from the onslaught of Nappa's massacre of the Saibamen. He was also fairly certain that he had just pissed himself. He decided that Nappa had done well enough for today. He moved to the little microphone on his desk and spoke to Nappa through it.

"Um, well done, General Nappa, sir. I, I think that that's enough training for today."

Nappa turned and looked at the two way mirror.

"What, already? That was nothing! And you're saying we call it a day? Bullshit! You gotta have something better than these little shits!"

"Sorry sir, I don't think that we have anything besides the Saibamen for training. Prince Vegeta is off on a mission, and there are no other high power level fighters available…"

"That's where you'd be wrong, my ham-handed companion!"

Budō turned and saw Dr. Kasai Meron walking in. Budō sneered at his "superior".

"Oh, it's you again. I'm surprised that you're back already from your important role of sitting on your ass in the office. What, did you want to stuff the microphone in the drawers too?"

"Very funny, Budō. No, I just got a new package for training and I was on my way to deliver it. Some kind of prototype or something…"

Meron passed a cardboard package to his not-so-close friend. Budō warily took it and inspected the package.

"Uh, what is it?"

"Heck if I should know, they didn't tell me what it was. Just that it'll help for training those monstrous Saiyajins! Now then, if you'll excuse me, there's a recliner in the office with my name on it. Ciao!"

Meron then turned tail and bolted out of the room just before Budō could even react. Budō looked down at the little package in his hands, and without a moment's thought to hesitation, tore the package open to find out what was inside. It was a little glass jar, the same as one that would hold standard Saibamen seeds, except this container was a dark blue as opposed to a lime green. Budō scratched his chin, pondering about what this "new" breed could be like.

"I wonder…"

"Hey! You still alive in there?!"

Budō was jolted back into reality by Nappa's booming voice. Budō looked back to the two-way mirror to find Nappa was pacing around the training room angrily, bored half to death with nothing to do, and no one to fight. Nappa still hadn't figured out where the viewing room was, but he knew that it was there.

"Um, yes sir, I've just gotten what appears to be a prototype for a new breed of Saibamen. I believe that we should postpone your training and invest-"

"Fuck that! That's a new breed of Saibamen? Then plant it, and let's see what it is! I'm really itching for a good fight, so c'mon already!"

"But sir, we don't know-"

"I don't give two shits about what you _do_ or you _don't_ know, just plant the damn thing already!"

Fearfully deciding to do as he said, Budō moved to the small contraption at the far side of his desk, a metallic tube with a small opening that led into a patch of fertile soil. It was a quick growing station for Saibamen. Budō opened up the jar and took out the small blue seed, placing it into the opening in the tube as it fell into the growth station, which was conveniently on one of the walls of the training centre.

Shortly enough, the soil began to bulge and rip open as the new breed of Saibamen was being born from its seed. At first, both Nappa and Budō were both sceptical of the new creature, as it appeared from its head, to just be a regular Saibaman, only blue. But of their initial thoughts were soon swept away as the rest of the new creature's body began to show. It was much taller than the regular Saibamen; in fact it was massive, just barely being a few inches shorter than Nappa. It was also much buffer than the average Saibaman; in fact it was quite brutish, making the usually small, frail Saibamen look even weaker. Nappa was impressed, but still quite sceptical towards it.

"Well, this is an improvement I guess. You're lot more brutish than the Saibamen. Hey, I'll call 'ya the Saibabrute!"

The Saibabrute turned and stared at Nappa, as if it had just noticed him. Nappa smirked, deciding to provoke it.

"But still, I hope that you're not just another weakling, piece-o-shit dumbass!"

The creature glared angrily at Nappa in response. It let out a deep, animalistic growl, which made Nappa slightly unnerved, though he still didn't doubt that he could win. He moved into his fighting stance once more.

"Well? Come on already, you overgrown blueberry!"

The creature bellowed a monstrous roar in response to the taunt and sprinted towards Nappa, its fist already cocked back for a punch. It swung its large arm at Nappa, but the Saiyajin caught the fist, and twisted the Saibabrute's arm behind its back, using his other arm to land a hard elbow in its stomach, dazing the beast. Nappa then grabbed the beast's wrist with both hands and flung it across the room, sending the creature rolling across the floor.

The Saibabrute bounced off the floor, landing with its feet against the wall, bouncing off and dashing at Nappa. Nappa casually raised one arm and fired a ki blast at the Saibabrute, exploding on impact, sending the creature flying back once again. It landed face first on the floor, slowly getting up. There was a burn mark on its cheek and there was a trickle of blood leaking from its mouth. While initially scowling, the Saibabrute's expression quickly changed to a devilish smirk, as its tongue flapped out of its mouth, licking off the blood. Nappa was also grinning.

"Well, you're not a weakling at least. But can you do anything besides being a moving punching bag?" Nappa taunted as he dashed at the Saibabrute with his fist cocked back, mockingly copying the beast's previous attack. However, his attack was successful. He caught the Saibabrute in the face with a hard left hook. Nappa smirked. But the Saibamen was still smiling. It ducked down and caught Nappa right in the ribs with a hard left elbow. Nappa had the breath knocked out of him as he staggered backwards, slightly off balance. The Saibamen then fired its own ki blast point blank, sending Nappa flying into the air, hitting into the ceiling as the ki blast exploded on impact, sending him falling limply and smacking off the ground face first. The Saiyajin slowly got up onto one knee, deeply contemplating on what to do. However, his train of thought was cut off by the Saibabrute's knee slamming right into his face.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. =)_

_Be sure to leave any compliments, complaints, questions or otherwise in the review section below! Oh by the way, I have one little rule for this story;_

_I won't post the next chapter until I get at least review! So you'd best get to it! xD  
_

_Battle Power List:_

_Saibabrute: 5,500_

_Nappa: 4,500_

_Saibamen: 1,000 each _

_Saibamen: _

_Budō: 7_

_Meron: 5_


End file.
